


Torn (Fixing (Redone))

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Broken Friendships, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler writes at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn (Fixing (Redone))

**Author's Note:**

> The song Tyler's writing is something I wrote, work title is the title of the song

**Marr my skin, tear my eyes out**

**Scratch my face, be upfront with what you're about**

**There is darkness, and it's coming from you**

**There is pain, and it's vein-colored blue**

His pen scribbled across the paper, jolting lines from when the tour bus moved the only thing marring the words. 

Everyone else was asleep, and Tyler was awake at 2 am writing songs about his ex best friend. 

_Why did I ever trust him, why why why,_ thoughts like that were a constant mantra as Tyler wrote yet another song that would never be sung, never have drums and piano behind it. 

**Broken hearts, broken bones, broken everything, you broke me**

**Broken ribs, crushed lungs, it hurts when I breathe**

**You're the person that haunts my dreams**

**You're the reason I'm torn apart at the seams**

Tyler still wasn't okay.

Their relationship had been falling apart before the split, but they'd traded I love you’s in a platonic way, and somehow Tyler had fallen truly in love with them. 

He hated himself for that, hated his dependency on the person in his life that was now gone. 

He had a new best friend now.

His new best friend was amazing. 

But he couldn't forget his old one. 

**We fell apart before I knew we were breaking**

**I wish we could restart, wish I'd known you were faking**

**But I'm fixing myself, re-sewing the splits**

**Piecing myself back together bit by bit**

He didn't know he was crying until tears hit the paper and a soft sob escaped from his lips.

Tyler muffled any more that would have come with his hand, he didn't want the driver or the people sleeping to find him like this. 

Another bump, another skitter of the pen, another irregularity in his writing. 

Tyler wanted to die then and there. 

**Broken souls, broken brains, broken everything, you broke me**

**Shaking hands, quickening hearts, I don't know what to believe**

**You're the person that haunts my dreams**

**You're the reason I'm being fixed at the seams**

Tyler'd always wanted to die, but he'd talked to his ex best friend about those feelings. His ex best friend would help. 

Until his ex best friend got sad whenever Tyler needed help, saying that he was a shitty friend. Tyler then had to comfort him, and knowing that Tyler himself had caused his ex best friend to feel bad made him feel even worse, and Tyler just spiraled down and down into self loathing. 

He'd learned to hide his feelings until suicidal thoughts drowned out everything else. 

**Bottle it up, it's okay**

**My feelings don't matter anyway**

**It's all about you, it's not about me**

**Isn't this who I need to be?**

The day they'd decided to end their relationship killed Tyler. 

His ex best friend had been ignoring him, and then said Tyler obviously hasn't gotten the message. 

Tyler didn't think that just leaving someone was the best way to break off a relationship, but he reason he probably deserved to just be left behind, tossed aside like a used toy. 

Tyler didn't repress the strangled cry that made its way out of his throat. 

**I need to be gentle, I need to be kind**

**I need to leave all of my feelings behind**

**Cut open my chest and take out my heart**

**You're, after all, already taking me apart**

“Tyler?” A gentle voice, a figure walking over to Tyler. 

“Sorry, I…” Tyler burst into sobs. 

“It's okay, baby boy.” Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around Tyler. “Thinking about him again?”

Tyler nodded. 

“It's okay. I won't leave.” Josh whispered. 

Tyler nodded again, burying his face into Josh's shoulder. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Mending heart, mending eyes, you may have broken me**

**But I'm fixing my lungs and I can still believe**

**You no longer haunt my dreams**

**But you're the reason I'm redone at the seams**


End file.
